


Even In This Day and Age ; Sequel

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I could not get Kit out of my mind. Not that it was much of a surprise, he was the most dashing man I had ever met in my life. But never had I imagined getting to spend time with him alone. And the way he had looked at me had almost resembled a man in love.</p><p>(request fic, a sequel to Bahamut255's fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even In This Day and Age ; Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bahamut255](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamut255/gifts).



I could not get Kit out of my mind. Not that it was much of a surprise, he was the most dashing man I had ever met in my life. But never had I imagined getting to spend time with him alone. And the way he had looked at me had almost resembled a man in love.

I looked up from my work. It was back to reality now, wasn't it? Not that I complained, I could have it far, far worse. But still, after getting a taste of what it would be like to be with someone who loved me again, it was hard to go back to this.

It had only gotten worse when the word around town came that the Prince was head over heels in love with the exact wrong person. No one knew who the mystery girl was, but I knew. Or at least I thought I did.

Somehow I felt that my stepmother had an inkling of my thoughts. And every time she spared me one of her cold glances, I could almost feel her reading my mind. But no, if she could, I would already be locked up for the rest of my life.

I put down the dress I had been sewing up. There was really no use in trying to repair my mother's gown, but out of the love and longing I felt for her, I at least had to try. I stood up, cleaning the dust off my dress. 

I took a walk through the house, earning angry looks from Anastasia and Drizella as I passed them. And as I did, I could hear them talking about the Prince, and how he was making a terrible mistake by trying to find the mystery girl of his dreams.

I sighed, standing against the wall. I looked at the radio on the table, listening to the song playing that reminded me very much of the song Kit and I had danced to. I found myself humming, clutching a piece of pink cloth from the torn dress in my hands.

As my stepmother passed me, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. I stopped humming, afraid I had upset her somehow, which, granted, was very likely.

"Can I help you?" I tried to ask as nicely as I possibly could. I was so afraid that she knew my secret. That she would, in seconds, tell me that I am to never see the love of my life again.

"The dishes are still dirty, you know," she said, glaring at me. "What on earth have you been doing?"

I shrugged, giving her a kind smile before making my way towards the kitchen door. "Dreaming, that's all."

The woman gave me the coldest smile alive, and what she said next almost broke my spirits: "Well, wake up." With that she stomped off.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing one of the plates in my hands. As I began to do the dishes, I knew that waking up from this love daze that I was feeling was next to impossible.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't think I did the story justice. I've been so swamped lately that, well, I didn't have time to dedicate to it very well. If you want to read a good fic, please read the original story by the name of Even in this Day and Age :)


End file.
